


What's in the Woods?

by meowlmittens



Category: Classic Alice (Web Series)
Genre: (bc Marcus is always doped up), (i can't believe i just used that word), CA Fanwork Festival, F/M, Rated but not really, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowlmittens/pseuds/meowlmittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is in the woods. It may or may not be a bear.</p><p>Written for the Classic Alice Fanwork Festival. Post-ep 58.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in the Woods?

**Author's Note:**

> My first entry on AO3 (because I'm too lazy to import all my ffn fics). Wooooh. I'm not really sure if I'm doing any of this right, so bear with me. Also, this is short because I wanted to post this before ep. 59 came out. ALSO, this is my first attempt at writing CA fic. I love these nerds.
> 
> Disclaimer: I've never read Walden.

_“What was that?”_

_“I don’t know. Probably a bear or something.”_

_“A bear? That’s not comforting, why would you say a bear?”_

_“Just trying to give you a realistic expectation of what’s in the woods.”_

* * *

It wasn’t a bear.

And they should be thankful, frankly, that it wasn’t; because the novel in Alice’s hands would not have been an efficient enough weapon against a hungry or agitated bear. But Alice and Andrew were in a little too much shock to count their blessings.

It wasn’t a bear that was in the woods. What _Was_ in the woods was Marcus.

“What the hell?” Andrew exclaims, as Marcus stumbles out of the bushes. His knee jerks and Alice, who is precariously perched on said knee, jerks with it.

“ _Marcus?_ ” Alice says, once she’s regained her balance on Andrew’s lap. “What are you _doing_ here?”

“Oh hey guys!” Marcus greets, his face wearing his signature dazed expression and a smear of dirt coming from his right temple and going down to his cheek. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“What happened to you, man?” Andrew asks slowly, looking Marcus up and down. His sneakers are caked in mud, there’s a small tear near the left knee of his jeans, his shirt is thoroughly rumpled and dirty, and there are a few twigs tangled in his dark hair.

“Oh, well I was at a party last night,” Marcus explains, “And I kinda got lost on the way home.”

“You’ve been here since last night?” Alice asks, her eyebrows shooting up. “You spent the night in these woods?”

“Yeah, who would’ve thought these woods would turn out to be so big and confusing?”

“Yeah,” Andrew repeats, seemingly holding back a smirk. “Who would’ve thought…”

Alice gives him a look at that, to which Andrew just replies with a smile and a shrug. They turn to look at Marcus, whose attention seems to have drifted off for a second. They’re not entirely sure what he’s staring at. They’re not even sure if what he’s staring at is real. But whatever it is, it’s perfect material for an awkward silence.

After a beat, Marcus’ head seems to finally snap back into his body. He shakes his head and looks around. “Oh, hey Nathan!” He waves cheerfully. “Didn’t see you with that camera in front of your face.”

Alice and Andrew turn to look at Nathan who, thanks to his silence, they had almost forgotten was there. From behind the camera, Nathan wordlessly offers Marcus a wave and a smile, never once wavering in his hold of the camera (which is still rolling, for some weird reason, though it happens a lot).

“So what are you guys doing around these parts?” Marcus asks, turning his attention back to the couple. He takes a seat across them and makes himself comfortable.

“Just… camping,” Alice replies. “We’re on our way to Nor—“

“—my parent’s house.” Andrew interrupts quickly, glaring at the smug look on Alice’s face, before turning back to Marcus. “Hey Marcus, you can stay here with us tonight, if you want.” From the corner of his eye, he can see Alice’s eyes widen immediately.

“Seriously?” Marcus asks, relief evident on his face, until he composes himself. “I mean, I don’t wanna interrupt your romantic vacation or whatever…”

“Trust me,” Andrew says, throwing a glance at the camera and smiling widely. “You’d be doing no such thing.”

It’s at his little jab that Alice finally decides to pipe up. “Uh, Marcus, do you mind if I talk to Andrew for a sec?”

Alice gets up from her seat in Andrew’s lap and pulls her boyfriend up with her, They walk a ways from the fire, Nathan trailing after them with the camera. Their conversations have been filmed many times before, but their break from the project has made Alice a little self-conscious again about what the world sees of her. She doesn’t tell Nathan to back off though.

“What are you doing?” says, once she thinks they’re far enough to be out of Marcus’ earshot.

“I’m inviting him to spend the night in our camp,” Andrew answers, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, which, it kind of is. “We’ve got enough food, and now the extra sleeping bag you insisted we bring is going to do more than just take up car space.”

“But this isn’t what happens in the book!” Alice half-squeaks.

Andrew raises his eyebrows. “You’re gonna send him off to go wandering back in the woods—alone, at night—just because this doesn’t happen in the book?”

“I…” He has a point. She hates it when he has a point.

“You’re already out here with me and Nathan,” he says. “So it’s not like you were alone in the first place.”

“This was supposed to be a romantic camping trip.”

“You started reading as soon as we got the tent up.”

A thought occurs to Alice. “…is that what this is about?”

“No.” (Lie.)

Alice gives him a look, but Andrew doesn’t budge. “Though now that you mention it… It would be nice for me to have someone to talk to if you’re so intent on reading through this trip. Even if it is with someone who’s perpetually stoned.”

“You have Nathan to talk to,” she offers.

At that, Andrew gives a pointed look to the camera before saying, “Do you want to talk to me, Nathan?”

From behind the camera, Nathan shakes his head. Andrew looks back at Alice with triumph.

She sighs. “Okay, fine.”

With a grin, Andrew takes Alice by the hand and pulls her in to plant a kiss on the top of her head. He loves how much taller he is.

They walk back together, hand in hand. “Hey Marcus,” Andrew calls to him. “Let’s get you a sleeping bag.”


End file.
